


A Text

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [8]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus receives some sad news about a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Text

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a HUGE Musicphile and Prince was one of my favorite musicians. He was so so talented and just amazing. I still can't believe it. Anyways I've been listening to my favorite albums while on tumblr and I follow a few Malec blogs and I kept thinking about if Magnus knew Prince. So this fic is from that thought. It's a bit sad I guess. Also this is present day. so 2016.

The phone buzzed in his hand.  
It was a text from Catarina.  
Magnus suddenly felt all the color drain from his face. He’d experienced this moment so many times, and yet he always felt an immense sadness no matter how old he got.  
“Magnus are you okay?”

Coming back to himself he saw Alec concerned for him.  
“I’ll be okay. It was from Catarina. She texted me to let me know an old friend has passed away.”  
Alec gave him a knowing look and took him in his arms for a comforting embrace.  
“Who was it?” Alec asked.  
“You might actually know this one. He was a tremendous talent although he may have taken a few wardrobe ideas from me.” He smiled a little as a memory came back to him. “His name was Prince and he was one of the best people I knew.”  
Alec just held him and nodded knowingly. “I’m sorry Magnus.”


End file.
